Tsukipro Wiki:Policy
General Rules # Be respectful of other users. If an issue arises with another user try to resolve it in a peaceful manner or contact an Admin for assistance; any users found bullying or harassing others will face a temporary ban. # Do not vandalise articles. This includes the addition of blatantly false information, deletion of accurate information or adding in otherwise irrelevant or offensive material. Any users found purposefully vandalising pages will also face a temporary ban. #* This also includes the creation of clearly pointless/inaccurate/offensive articles. # Only add canonical information. Wikis exist to provide users with as much accurate information as possible, as such please avoid adding information that has not been canonically confirmed or could otherwise be considered speculation. Try discussing such speculations or theories on forums or the article's talk page. Copyrights Except where otherwise specified, the text on wiki communities (known as "wikis") is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * [https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Read the license summary] * [https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/legalcode Read the full legal code of the license.] For more info please read [[homepage:Licensing|Wikia:Licensing]]. Translations Translations on this wiki will only be used after receiving express permission from the translator. If you are aware a translation has been published without the translators consent please contact an Admin for immediate removal. Media '''Audio & Video''' The TSUKIPRO wiki does not permit the publishing of full video or audio of TSUKIPRO material outside of the official promotional videos released on the Tsukino Talent Production youtube or the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION website. '''Images''' Images uploaded to the wiki must not have watermarks or subtitles (or other additions obscuring the original image ie. vandalism) and also require names pertaining to the image and not just randomised or generic titles (eg. Screen_shot_2017-07-01). Try to avoid uploading images of low quality wherever possible, and try not to upload duplicate images. If uploading a higher quality version of an already existing image simply upload it as a revision of that original image, rather than uploading it as an entirely new image; if possible, try and upload the highest possible quality and sized version of the image on the first try to avoid possible duplications. Style Guide '''Examples:''' * Layout and categorisation for unit CDs: [[SolidS Vol.2]]. * Layout and categorisation for singles: [[Wonder Wand]]. * Layout and categorisation for unit songs: [[McGuffin]]. * Layout and categorisation for solos: [[Tide -Hikari no Sasu Hou e- (song)]]. * Layout and categorisation for duets: [[LADY JOKER]]. * Layout and categorisation for trios: [[Trust me, Trust me!]]. * Layout and categorisation for episodes: [[Back On Track]]. * Layout and categorisation for manga chapters: [[Ouka Ranman (chapter)]]. * Layout and categorisation for character pages: [[Tsubasa Okui]]. * Layout and categorisation for seiyuu (voice actor) pages: [[Takuya Sato]]. * Layout and categorisation for stage cast pages: . * Layout and categorisation for discographies: [[Mamoru Fujimura/Discography]]. * Layout and categorisation for galleries: [[Sora Ohara/Image Gallery]]. * Layout and categorisation for card pages: [[Nozomu Nanase/Cards]]. '''Other notes:''' * Japanese titles (for songs, episodes, drama tracks, etc.) will be written in romaji unless official material with an English form of the title is released. For example, Moonlight refrain is originally given in kanji (月影のリフレイン) and thus was originally written as Tsukikage no Refrain on this wiki until a piece of official merchandise referred to the song as Moonlight Refrain. Additionally, when writing the title in romaji avoid capitalising words like no, ni and e. Lastly, if one of the words in a title is written in katakana and is clearly an English loan word then write it in the correct English form rather than the katakana phonetic spelling (ie. Fushichou no Nebula rather than Fushichou no Nebura). ** For the episode titles and descriptions, use the official English title given on Crunchyroll. * When creating new articles or referring to songs/CDs/episodes try and stick to the naming and capitalisation convention that official sources have given, or is otherwise seen on the promotional material/product. In cases where what is written on the official website conflicts with the finished product, defer to the finished product version. For example, the first unit CD from growth was referred to as ALIVE Sono 1 Side.G in the promo on the official Tsukino Production website, but the final product itself has ALIVE Side: G Vol.1 on the cover instead, thus on this wiki it is referred to as ALIVE Side: G Vol.1. * In cases where a song and a CD share the same name ie. Wonder Wand the single and Wonder Wand the song, differentiate the two articles by putting (song) after the title for the song page. Examples: [[Wonder Wand (song)]], [[Burny!!! (song)]]. **On articles that feature (song) or (chapter) after the title for differentiation, use the DISPLAYTITLE template at the top of the article to hide the bracketed word, this also applies to articles that have a lower case letter for the first word. If you are unsure how to use this template please contact the admin. User Rights